Máscaras
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: O que está por trás de uma máscara?    Talvez o amor de sua vida. Ou apenas uma aventura que jamais deixará sua memória.


**Máscaras**

Sua noite estava sendo péssima, ele tinha que admitir, a garota que paquerava há pouco estava aos beijos com um cara. A única coisa que Scorpius Malfoy se perguntava era o porquê a diretora da escola de Hogwarts teve a estúpida idéia de dar um baile de máscara antes do Natal?

Ele estava com um smoking preto e uma máscara da mesma tonalidade que cobria metade de seu rosto do lado direto, deixando metade de seu nariz e sua boca amostra.

Todos em sua volta estavam rindo e se divertindo, como podiam rir e se divertir numa noite aterrorizante como aquela?

Foi quando a viu. Uma linda garota de cabelos castanhos lisos, estava com um vestido preto, sem alça, simples, com apenas uma faixa da mesma cor, presa logo abaixo do busto o ressaltando.

Mas o que chamou sua atenção não foi à roupa, foi o que ela estava fazendo. Encontrava-se sentada em uma cadeira de uma mesa sozinha, abriu sua bolsa preta de couro e tirou de lá, por incrível que parecesse, um grosso livro, o abriu e começou a ler totalmente compenetrada.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou o loiro quando se aproximou da garota reparando que ela estava com uma máscara preta, com pedras de strass roxas, além de pequenas plumas desenhando o contorno do disfarce.

Ele estava querendo que sua noite desse certo, precisava parar de se lamentar.

- Senhorita ilusão – ela respondeu o encarando pela primeira vez e sorrindo.

- Bom você está sozinha, e a ilusão nunca anda sozinha – Scorpius contestou sentando-se na cadeira vaga ao lado da garota de vestido preto e lábios rosados.

- Digamos que a pessoa que queria estar junto está acompanhada, então só me sobrou a ilusão e a pessoa que me causou ela em minha cabeça – ela explicou encarando as íris azuis acinzentadas dele – e você como chama?

- Pode me chamar de Senhor Fingimento, é o que ando fazendo ultimamente.

- Não é muito saudável para sua sanidade esse fingimento.

- Acho que é ele que me mantêm em pé – ela sorriu com os olhos, seus lindos olhos castanhos brilhantes – Ei, você quer...?

- Não... – ela respondeu antes mesmo dele terminar seu pensamento – Desculpe, mas tenho uma regra a mim mesma, não fico com ninguém em festas.

- Presumo que não tinha essa regra antes...

- Bem, é que, aqueles grandes momentos românticos, são ótimos quando acontecem, mas não são reais...

- Exato, exato – Scorpius concordou com energia – Como agora! Quando eu vi você abrindo um livro no meio da música e da iluminação precária e lia, lia, totalmente concentrada, pensei: "Preciso conhecer essa garota".

- Devia me ver lendo dentro do lago negro. Cairia de joelhos.

- Te pediria em casamento na hora.

Ambos gargalharam. Ele notou que quando ela sorria apareciam pequenas covinhas em suas bochechas.

- Isso é uma cantada?

- Não! Parece uma cantada? – ele fingiu desentendido – Acredite, você reconheceria uma cantada.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negando.

- Tenho uma solução... nós vamos viver uma noite romântica...

- Hum, interessante – ele disse enrugando a testa por trás de sua máscara.

- Mas não vamos nos beijar... – a garota completou seu pensamento.

- Menos interessante – ele exclamou e ela riu.

- Digamos que o que estraga tudo é o dia seguinte, o fato de você evitar a pessoa que beijou por impulso numa festa... então porque não pulamos essa parte?

- O que está dizendo? – ele questionou.

- Estou dizendo, que eu estou aqui, você está aqui, essa é uma grande festa, porque apenas não dançamos e nos divertimos, sem retirarmos a máscara, sem vermos quem realmente somos e sabermos nossos verdadeiros nomes, e quando acabar, nunca mais nos vemos.

- A menos que retiremos as más... – ele começou mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Não! Nada de "a menos que retiremos nossas máscaras..." – ela colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios do garoto – Nada de idade, nada de casa de Hogwarts, nada de nomes... Hoje criaremos uma memória que nunca descolorirá... E então, quando estivermos velhos e grisalhos, nós olharemos de volta pra essa noite, e ela será perfeita.

- Uau! – ele exclamou sorrindo – Ok! Eu topo.

Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para a garota misteriosa de cabelos castanhos e lisos. Ela sorriu e pôs a palma de sua mão em cima da dele. Ambos se encaminharam para a pista de dança.

- Está vendo aquele casal? – perguntou Scorpius apontando com a cabeça pra uma moça de vestido azul com uma máscara cinza e um rapaz de smoking preto e uma máscara branca.

- O que tem? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Você já parou pra observar as pessoas e imaginar os que elas de fato estão pensando. Olha pra ele olhando o decote dela. Está pensando: "Como essas duas coisas lindas cabem dentro deste espaço apertado?"

A garota começou a rir e negou com a cabeça.

- Ela está pensando: "O que esse cara tanto olha para baixo?"

- "Porque estou pensando em espaços olhando pra essas duas coisas lindas?"

- "Merlin! Ele está olhando pros meus seios!" – ela dublou se possível os pensamentos do casal que ambos observavam e viram a garota de vestido azul jogar um belo de um tapa no rosto do rapaz.

Ambos começaram a rir.

- Somos bons – ela constatou.

- Vamos sumir daqui? – ele perguntou pegando na mão dela.

Os dois correram para fora do grande salão e foram para os jardins.

- Sabe o que seria incrível? – ela perguntou à ele abrindo sua bolsinha e tirando o livro que lia anteriormente – Eu ler dentro do lago negro.

A senhorita ilusão tirou seus sapatos e entregou a Scorpius que sorriu negando com a cabeça.

- Você não faria isso – ele a desafiou.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e caminhou a passos curtos em direção a margem do lago. Colocou seus dois pés na água congelante e abriu o livro começando a ler em voz alta:

- "A _amortentia_ é a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe, ela pode ser facilmente identificada pelo brilho perolado, pela fumaça que solta, que sobe em espirais características, e pelo seu cheiro que varia de pessoa pra pessoa de acordo com o que mais a atrai."

A garota parou a leitura sorridente e olhou para ele.

- Eu não posso acreditar que está lendo o livro de poções do sexto ano dentro do lago – ele exclamou tentando parecer serio mas quase dava gargalhadas – Casa comigo?

Ela negou com a cabeça e voltou a se aproximar dele.

- Está me cantando de novo – a garota lhe acusou.

- Sabe que com essa simples leitura extraordinária dentro do lago, devo dizer que foi uma performance impressionante, eu descobri que você é do sexto ano, aliás o ano que estudo, e que é muito estudiosa, imagine, carregar o livro de poções em sua bolsa em plena festa?

- Isso te faz querer me beijar? – ela perguntou aproximando seu rosto do dele.

Scorpius respirou fundo e ficou serio pela primeira vez na conversa toda. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, colocando uma mecha teimosa atrás da orelha.

- Com certeza – ele fechou os olhos aproximando seus lábios.

- Não vamos nos beijar essa noite – ela anunciou virando o rosto, fazendo Scorpius olhar chateado para ela – Se... se nos beijarmos tudo isso vai se tornar real.

- Regra estúpida na qual fui me meter.

Ela sorriu e voltou a falar:

- Ok, veja bem... a melhor parte de qualquer beijo é o que leva a ele. O momento logo antes dos lábios se tocarem, como se fosse você plantar um rosa, você a rega e da todos os subsídios para ela crescer, mas não a vê crescer e se desabrochar. Então que tal essa noite ficarmos só no "regar a rosa"?

- Ok – ele suspirou olhando pros lábios dela.

Naquela noite ele toparia tudo.

- Mas não podemos nos beijar – ela apontou o dedo indicador no rosto dele.

- Ok!

- Feche os olhos – ela pediu sussurrando.

O loiro obedeceu automaticamente.

Ela suspirou e aproximou seus rostos, seus narizes se tocaram. Scorpius sentia se coração saltar desesperado do peito, não agüentou de ansiedade e colocou suas duas mãos no rosto dela, tentando a prender, uma tentativa inútil dela não escapar do beijo que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele sentiu seus lábios roçando nos dela, já dividia o mesmo ar que a garota. E então... o encanto se quebrou, ele sentiu ela se distanciar. Ele abriu os olhos a encarando. Notou que as orelhas da jovem de cabelos castanhos estavam vermelhas.

- Ai está a magia – ela sussurrou o abraçando forte logo em seguida.

Ele retribuiu acariciando os cabelos dela, eles tinham um cheiro cítrico.

- Eu não sou assim na maioria do tempo – ele comentou tentando quebrar o gelo do "quase beijo" – o Senhor Fingimento na maior parte das vezes não deixa uma garota mexer tanto assim com ele, não se deixa apaixonar tão rapidamente.

A jovem suspirou e mordeu os lábios e disse com a voz abafada por estar com a cabeça escondida no peito de Scorpius.

- Que pena que nunca poderei ver este Senhor Fingimento.

- Toda regra tem uma exceção? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Já disse, nada de beijos – ela o cortou erguendo sua cabeça o encarando.

- Não é sobre o beijo, é sobre a pessoa por detrás da máscara, posso descobrir quem é você? – ele perguntou colocando seus dedos sob a máscara da garota fazendo menção de levantá-la.

- Com a condição de você me deixar vê-lo primeiro – ela respondeu.

O garoto apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Feche os olhos – ela pediu pela segunda vez na noite e relou seus dedos na máscara dele.

- Sabe a grande falha do nosso plano? – ele começou a dizer ainda com os olhos fechados sentindo sua máscara saindo de seu rosto lentamente – Vou ir pro meu dormitório com várias boas memórias desta noite e uma bem ruim.

- Qual? – ela perguntou olhando o verdadeiro Senhor Fingimento.

Scorpius abriu os olhos e a olhou. Pela primeira vez na noite toda estava sem a máscara.

- ... a memória de ver quem você realmente é, e não poder te beijar nos corredores no dia seguinte, por causa desse plano: "Noite romântica sem beijos" – ele terminou.

- Scorpius Malfoy – ela disse seu nome em voz alta suspirando – Essa falha foi você quem criou, meu plano era totalmente perfeito.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou colocando os dedos na máscara dela.

- Feche os olhos, por favor – ela pediu pela terceira vez.

- Ok – ele obedeceu e lentamente puxou a máscara do rosto dela – O grande momento da...

A jovem rapidamente colocou a palma de sua mão sob os olhos dele.

- Por favor, conte até cinco antes de abrir os olhos.

- Um...dois...três...quatro...cinco.

Scorpius abriu os olhos, mas não encontrou ninguém, olhou ao redor tentando achar alguma garota correndo para dentro do castelo, mas não havia nada. Só ele, e a máscara em sua mão.

xx

- Então foi isso Alvo – o loiro acabava de contar sua incrível noite para seu melhor amigo num corredor qualquer do castelo – Eu encontrei a garota perfeita e a deixei escapar. Nunca mais vou vê-la. Minha noite perfeita, pura e inalterada.

- Culpa sua né? Que idéia mais idiota foi se meter – o moreno exclamou.

- Não – ele se defendeu – Foi perfeito, eu tive uma ótima noite, eu nunca vou vê-la de novo e não tem jeito disso se arruinar.

- Scorpius, como explico isso para você? – ele cruzou os dedos encarando o sonserino a sua frente – Ontem eu comi o melhor empadão de rim da minha vida. Acha que vou ficar parado suspirando e me recordando do sabor que tinha o resto de minha vida? Não! Vou pesquisar e descobrir quem fez pra comer de novo.

- Desde quando se tornou...

- Esqueça meu exemplo cara! – Alvo o cortou nervoso – Você precisa vê-la de novo.

- Não está no plano inicial. Ela era maravilhosa, divertida, linda e nos conectamos em todos os níveis e nunca mais vou vê-la. É isso o que torna a noite perfeita.

Alvo bateu em sua própria testa nervoso

- Cara! Preciso vê-la de novo – Scorpius gritou se dando conta do fato logo em seguida.

- Exato! – o amigo confirmou enérgico.

- Ei Al! – a voz era de uma garota que se aproximou de Alvo ela começou a conversar com ele lhe explicando alguma coisa que Scorpius não conseguia ouvir.

O loiro reparou que ela carregava um livro de poções usado no sexto ano, reparou que ela tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos, notou que quando ela sorria aparecia pequenas covinhas em sua bochecha, sentiu o cheiro cítrico de seus cabelos quando a garota colocou uma mecha teimosa atrás de sua orelha.

- Senhorita Ilusão? – ele deixou a pergunta escapar olhando pra ela.

A garota desviou o olhar de Alvo e o encarou. Aqueles olhos castanhos. Ele pode notar que as orelhas dela ficaram vermelhas.

A morena de cabelos lisos, abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes tentando formular palavras que não vinham, no fim desistiu e começou a andar para longe deles.

- É ela! – Scorpius gritou para o amigo parado ao seu lado – é ela a garota misteriosa da máscara.

- Minha prima Rose? – Alvo perguntou confuso.

Mas Scorpius não respondeu a pergunta, correu atrás dela não podia deixar sua ilusão escapar novamente. Ele conseguiu se postar na frente dela impedindo que continuasse a andar. Encarando o rosto envergonhado da garota pensou: "Tantas coisas dão errado na nossa vida, aquela noite foi perfeita, e estou prestes a arruiná-la".

- Eu sei que você vai negar, tentar contestar, mas vi todos os sinais sei que é você Rose Weasley, você é a minha Senhorita Ilusão.

Ela o encarou, parecia aliviada.

- Merlin! Ainda bem que você me descobriu.

Foi o que ela disse antes de se lançar nos braços dele o beijando. Scorpius sorriu sentindo os lábios dela grudados aos seus, colocou suas duas mãos segurando o rosto dela com medo de Rose escapar, mas não era necessário. Desta vez não teve o "regar a rosa", desta vez só havia o desabrochar do sentimento que deixaram preso naquela noite romântica sem beijos.

Ela só queria viver um romance que duraria para sempre, só não esperava que seu plano perfeito desse errado. Era tão simples na teoria, então porque estava se deixando aventurar com a língua dele explorando sua boca lhe provocando sensações inimagináveis?

No fim ela entendeu. Não era a noite perfeita e romântica que contava, não era o "quase beijo", os sorrisos e brincadeiras trocados que marcavam, era a pessoa em si, e Rose sabia que se não fosse Scorpius na noite anterior não estaria o beijando neste momento, afinal ele era a razão para a garota ser a "Senhorita Ilusão". Ele provocava isso nela, ele e mais ninguém.

No fim, aquela noite perfeita sempre estaria na mente de ambos, mas o beijo no dia seguinte era muito melhor.

* * *

_**N/A**: Está é minha One do mês de Março, mês do niver da RayssaCunha... Então essa é pelo eu niver Sita_

_Peguei algumas idéias do episódio: "Drumroll, Please"da série que a Roseweasley (do Nyah) me viciou: "How I Met Your Mother"_

_Ela me deu a idéia: Porque não faz uma adaptação?_

_Então aqui está..._

_Espero que tenham gostado..._

_Comentários animam meu dia consideravelmente ^^_

_Beijinhos_


End file.
